The present invention relates to automatic bowling-ball return apparatus, and in particular, to a device designed for enhancing the operation thereof.
A conventional type of automatic pin setter used in a bowling alley includes a ball-return apparatus having a circular, rotatable conveyor at the end of the alley for receiving a ball and carrying the same to an elevated release position from which the ball is returned to the bowler. The ball-return apparatus generally includes a pair of guide members which extend from positions adjacent the bottom of the conveyor toward the top thereof, substantially concentric therewith. The guide members cooperate with the conveyor during ball capture and ball-return conveyance. Capture occurs as a ball is moved from a capture station into a cradle formed between the conveyor and the guide members.
Occasionally, in the operation of the above-described ball-return device, a ball fails to strike the guide members with sufficient impact to effect capture, whereupon the ball continues to spin in the capture station. When spinning occurs it is necessary for a bowling alley employee to intervene, manually forcing the ball into the ball-return cradle. This situation creates inefficiency in bowling alley operation, and may cause significant delay to a bowler.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device, for use in a ball-return apparatus of the type just described, for enhancing ball capture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is easily adjusted for optimal operation.
The device of the present invention includes a gravity-biased arm which is pivotally mounted on a bowling-ball return apparatus of the type just described. The free end of the arm is swingable from a preselected, at-rest position adjacent the capture station to permit entry of a ball therein. An elongate frictional reach in the arm's free end engages a ball in the capture station, preventing ball spinning--in effect, providing a reaction force to such spinning which propels the ball into the ball-return cradle. After the ball has been captured, the free end of the arm returns by gravity to its preselected position.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent when read in connection with the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and the accompanying drawings.